Talk:Harvestman
Just watched a NIN solo it. Not sure of his Subjob, didn't see him cure himself with anything(only witnessed the last 40~% or so of the NMs life). Didn't seem to have any trouble with it. He(the NIN) got hit with something and immediately got down to about 60%~ ish. --Clari 04:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Just soloed it on NIN/DNC. Didn't even hit me once. --Aoen 09:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Stupidly easy solo on 90NIN/45DNC. Debuffed with kurayami, hojo, jubaku, yurin, and myoshu on me. Probably overkill, but I didn't really read up on the NM before fighting. Only casted ni once, but probably unnecessary. The NM never hit me. Haste samba + Blade:Jin. My gear is kinda crappy since I'm still working on my af3+1. Took about 5 minutes to kill. --Kimya5 21:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just tried Soloing on 75DRG/BLU. The en-poison effect is very detrimental, /WHM or /SCH might have a better time with it using poisona. It has Double Attack at least and hits for about 110+ dmg per hit. It has access to Drain II and absorbs for over 300hp. Tigerhawk 21:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Just duo'ed with some difficulty with 2 70 BSTs using surrounding tigers, spiders, birds, and saplings. Took a lot of pet swaps. --Limper 11:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Trio with 75 PLD/WAR, 75 RDM/WHM and 71 WAR/NIN. Quite easy fight but drop rate seems to be very low. 1 Aptant Bellum from 10 tries --Kaizen7 18:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Addition : drop rate for both items seems to be extremely low 1 drop from 23 kills anyone can confirm this ? Kaizen7 01:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Harvestman I was standing right by this NM, and it didn't aggro. Akazla 04:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Trioed RDM/WHM, THF/NIN X 2. Neither THF was hit once. Gravity/Bind both resisted 302 enfeebling skill, 10 magic accuracy, 108 int. Para/Slow II landed easily 2 merits in each, 134 MND, 5 magic acc, 280 enfeebling skill. 1/1 on Aptant: Bellum. Umpa - Remora Solo'd as 75Smn/Nin. Enilanerda would like to know how you did it cause i tried and had issues Cantsee Duo'd with relative ease with SMN75/WHM37 and THF75/NIN37 using Garuda's Favor.--Aemora 09:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Easily solo'ed as 90RNG/45SAM, if you charge 300TP, Sekkanoki->SideWinder->SideWinder->Reverberation, Meditate, shoot a few times->Sidewinder, Barrage/Sharpshot->SideWinder, DoubleShot, pick it off and finish up with a WS. I also used Bounty Shot before landing the kill and it dropped Aptant of Bellum. Using a Wind Trial 71 bow. :) Happy Hunting - Gakusha no Hikari - Kageshinhiryu/Gilgamesh *Soloed as BST80/37THF using scythe and 2 FlowerpotMerle pets. Started off at 300% tp and had pet out already and "Call Beast" ready to be used again. Sent pet to fight then used Sneak Attack+Spiral Hell which did 1856 damage. Used snarl and kept fighting. First pet died then I called out the second one and snarled again to get hate off of me. Meleed some more and finished it off with a 200% tp Spiral Hell+Sneak Attack hit. Harvestman didn't hit me once...but it still won by not dropping anything :/ --Shenjiin 00:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :* Killed by 75 NIN, SCH and SMN. It does not have a lot of HP, but it deals a lot of damage, so it can be taken down fairly quickly. -- Orubicon 13:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed by 75 Sam/nin Using 2 hour. -- Cantsee December 8, 2009 :* Solo'd as a 69 Bst/Nin charming everything that could be thrown at it from the spiders that spawn near it all the way to the leeches at the pond. Took shadows down twice on 2 tiger that failed to charm. Hit me with poison at 100 a tick for 2 or 3 ticks. Took about 15-20 pets including spiders, lesser colibri, tigers, leeches, and a jug pet to control a failed charm. Overall it was difficult. Charm a pet, let it fight to it's death, do not melee so hate won't build. Find another pet to charm once your pet dies charm and set your pet to attack, then repeat. Good Luck^^ -Kosymosy (Hades) :* Duo'd by Drk/Sam and Rdm/Whm with some difficulty strongly recommend /Nin. /Sam uncertainty is ill advised. -Shadows_Within :* duo'd thf/nin (me) and smn/whm (person with ebon piece that needs reverting). hastega is enough to keep shadows up with decent gear. be careful with shadows, though. hits for ~280 + 100 from poison, makes for almost 400dmg per missed hit. :* Solo'd as 74 THF/NIN. Used Max Evasion set. Only got Hit 2 times entire fight. Spells never landed on me. His 100HP/tick Poison what you have to look out for. Hit me for 251 Damage time i got Utsusemi: Ni up and used Antidote Poison alrdy took 400HP off me. Good Luck. :* Killed by 76 NIN/WAR, WAR/DNC, DRG/WHM. BLU/NIN 80/37 Lol I was Running around in bhaflau Thickets and i saw him, said meh i still need that aptant for my Furia Breastplate to be made. So i said i'd give it a try. Easy Fight Set Spells Sprout Smack for Slow, Sub-Zero Smash for Paralyze. Had Antidotes. All you need is somewhat good haste gear. dont forget refresh regeneration and reactor cool (in case s-z smash fails to para). Touched me maybe once or twice it was stuned about 45% of the time. Meh, soloed as a 90DNC/NIN. Used Utsusemi: Ni just out of habit, never had to cast Ichi. Just auto attacked and WS when I had 100% TP. Took a min or two. Would be a fun solo if you're 75. Natica 21:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Very easy solo as BST95/DNC47. Used Dipper Yuly as i was out farming Spider Webs. Pet tanked, only took two hits after using Spiral Spin. Was dead before DY ever got TP again. Pyratic November 28, 2011 Venomous myth I would like to add that the Daddy longlegs insects are attributed to have the most potent venom of any spider (which is probably why it has such a strong poison effect), this is however just a legend. As they have not been seen to posess any venom glands or poisons of any kind. This is also from personal experience, as a child I would tease these things and let them crawl upon my fingers, they wouldnt bite (or cannot bite). They also differ from spiders in that they have hooked limbs, which they use to straighten their legs. --Nattack 02:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC)